


Wrecked

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wrecks his and Mikey's relationship. A turtlecest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

 

Their relationship had started off shy but well. He’d taken his time with Leo, since he knew that it was harder for the older, more traditional turtle to admit to his feelings than it was for Mikey to. 

It had taken Leo six months to feel comfortable when kissing, hugging or just touching Mikey in front of their family and friends. 

It had taken them almost six months of dating to do anything sexual with Mikey and a year into their relationship until they had actually had sex. Although Mikey didn’t mind having to wait until Leo felt comfortable, all that matter was that he had Leo, the turtle that he has loved for so long. 

Or so he thought. 

Leo went on seasonal trips to see his friend Usagi one year and then Usagi came to their home for the seasonal visits the next year and the cycle repeated. What Mikey didn’t know that three years into their relationship, Leo had started an affair with Usagi. 

Usagi knew that Mikey and Leo were in a relationship, but it didn’t stop the ‘honourable’ samurai rabbit. 

And when Mikey found out when he went to collect Leo from his spring visit to Usagi, it broke his heart. Lucky for him they had only been kissing and as soon as Leo went to reason with him, he broke up with him and left to go home. 

He’d told his family and they were disgusted by Leo’s behaviour and told him so when he returned home and he wasn’t allowed to go back to Usagi’s dimension as his punishment. 

Leo had tried to apologise, and in the end Mikey had left for a month and then came back to his home without telling anyone where he had been and Leo had been very worried. 

After two years he was allowed to go and see Usagi again, but he didn’t and asked Usagi to not see him for a while as he needed some time alone. 

He still tries to fix his relationship with Mikey, four years after he broke it, but Mikey was broken beyond repair as was their relationship. He’d ruined everything for a selfish need, and it was not worth it.   

 


End file.
